Rainbow's Punishment
by Dashing through the Wind
Summary: Rainbow Dash gets punished by her friends.
1. A Blue Rainbow

The Blue Rainbow

Applejack glared down at Rainbow Dash.

"Heh, hey there, ulp, Applejack," the cyan Pegasus said. "What in tarnation are ya doin' in mah prized blueberry bush?" The orange Earth pony asked.

"Um, taking a nap? I heard that blueberries are very good for your complexion!" Rainbow quickly said. "We don't have a complexion. We have fur!" Applejack replied. "Plus, I can see ya've been eating them from the mess ya've got on ya face!"

"Darn!" Rainbow mumbled. She then proceeded to lick the mess of blue juice from the blueberries off her face. "This is the third time this week ah've had to tell ya to stop! Next time, there will be consequences! Serious consequences!" Aj said.

"But-!"

"No buts!"

"They're sooooo good!" Rainbow whined.

"Ah don't care! If yah want some so much, grow your own!" Applejack said angrily. "Fine," Rainbow said, right before she spread her wings and flew through the air.

"Ah'm gonna need Twilight to fix up a potion to regrow these eaten berries," Applejack thought. "Might as well go ask for it now." And with that, Aj started to walk to Twilight's castle.

"Applejack? What a surprise!" Pinkie Pie said. "Hi, Applejack," Fluttershy muttered quietly. "Hey Pinkie, Fluttershy. Have any of y'all seen Twilight around?" Applejack asked.

Instantly, there was a flash and Twilight appeared in front of Aj. "Aj? Why do you need me?" The purple Alicorn asked. "Um, Ah kinda need a potion to regrow some blueberries. Rainbow Dash has kinda been eatin' them from mah prize bush, and Ah don't know why!" Applejack explained.

"Ooo! Ooo! Pick me, pick me!" Pinkie said excitedly, raising her hoof in the air and waving it around wildly.

"What is it, Pinkie?" Applejack said, rolling her eyes.

"I know why she's been eating your berries!" Pinkie said. "Yah do? Why?" Aj asked. "It's because she loves 'em! I know because she's my number one taste tester for all of my blueberry treats at the shop! She'll eat anything with it-muffins, cakes, ice cream, cupcakes, candies, pretty much anything!" Pinkie said with a smile.

"Oh, well, if Ah had known, Ah probably would have been more careful with mah bush!" Aj said.

"After I pour this potion on the bush, I suggest you build a fence with a lock on it around the blueberries, and then put a tarp with holes at the top so the bush still gets the sunlight it needs AND so that way Dash can't get inside," Twilight suggested.

"No! Don't do that!" Pinkie said. "Why not? It seems like a good idea!" Applejack said. "Well, I guess you can do that, but that isn't the fun way," Pinkie said with a frown. "What do you suggest we do, Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"Come with me, and I will show you!" Pinkie said. She bounced out of her chair and motioned towards the door. Applejack looked at Twilight and shrugged.

"Flutters, you coming?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, I'll come. Just because I'm curious," the shy, yellow Pegasus said.

The four of them trotted quickly out of the castle and into Sugarcube Corner, the bakery where Pinkie Pie lived. They all walked up the stairs and into Pinkie's room. Once inside, Pinkie locked the door, shut her window, and looked around outside to make sure nopony was watching.

"Okay, guys. What I'm about to show you is a secret, and you can't tell anypony, and I mean anypony, about it," Pinkie said with a hushed whisper.

The three other friends nodded.

Pinkie walked over to her dresser and dug around inside until she found a bottle with a light blue liquid inside.

"Um, Pinkie? What is that?" Twilight asked skeptically.

"Yeah, and how will it stop Rainbow from eating mah berries?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, this is just something I whipped up for a prank for Dashie! I got the idea a few years ago when I was eating cupcakes and when Mr. Cake said that if I eat too many cupcakes, I might just turn into one. So then I got this amazing idea for a prank for a certain Cyan Pegasus who loves a certain fruit! I scrapped the idea though, because I thought that this would be taking it too far," Pinkie said cheerily.

"Pinkie, are you saying that-" Twilight started to say.

"Of course not, silly! You can't actually turn someone into a real blueberry! Then they would be tiny and they could be mistaken for real one! No, all this does is make you turn blue and then you fill up with juice!"

"You were gonna do that to Dash?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, I was, but then I thought that I would be taking it too far, so I didn't do it," Pinkie replied.

"Would she be like that forever?" Twilight asked.

"Nah. Right after I made this concoction, I built an extra, extra, extra, extra, extra large Dashie sized juicer!" Pinkie said happily.

"You did what!?" All three of the friends asked in unison.

"So, do you guys wanna do this, or what?" Pinkie said, ignoring their question.

"I think we should let Applejack decide. After all, it is her bush," Fluttershy said quietly. Twilight nodded in agreement.

"So, Aj, whaddaya say?"

Believe it or not, Applejack didn't want to do this. It seemed dangerous and unpredictable, but the one good thing about it was that it would teach Dash a lesson.

"Okay. Let's do this!"

Applejack, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie were all sitting in a fluffy cloud in the sky, watching the blueberry patch from afar. "I sorta wished we tested it first, guys. It sounds a bit dangerous," Twilight said.

All of a sudden, Rainbow Dash walked into their view.

"Look! There she is!" Pinkie said, looking at the Pegasus through some binoculars.

"All I need is one bite, and then I'll leave," Dash said to herself. She walked over to Applejack's blueberry bush, looked around to make sure nopony was near, and ate a blueberry. Her eyes went wide as dinner plates as she chewed the savory fruit.

"Oh, no! She's gonna taste it and spit it ou-!" Applejack started to say, but was interrupted by Rainbow.

"Mmmm!" Rainbow said as she swallowed. "Man, these are the best berries I've ever eaten!" She dove her head into the bush and started eating berry after berry.

"Heehee! The more berries, the better!" Pinkie said with a snicker. "Oh, I think it's starting!"

The four friends pulled out their own binoculars and peered down at Dash. Sure enough, something was happening; her nose and muzzle were turning bluer.

Twilight pulled out a notepad and a pencil. "I might as well take some notes on this while I'm here," she explained.

Rainbow Dash, having not noticed the fact that she was changing color, continued to eat the tainted berries. By now, she was a deep, cobalt blue, head to hoof. The only parts of her body untouched by the color were her mane and tail.

"Subject...turns...entirely...blue!" Twilight said as she wrote down some notes in her notepad.

*GURGLELURGLEURGLE!*

The loud noise startled the five ponies, meaning Dash stopped eating berries. "Huh, wha...what's goi-!" She started to say, but then she noticed that she wasn't the cyan blue she normally was and she shrieked.

*GLURGLE*

"Oh, I don't feel too hot," Dash said to herself. She felt full, as if she just had an insanely huge meal with dessert to go with it. She reached down to rub her sore midsection, when she noticed something didn't feel right. It felt like her gut was changing. She looked down to see, and to her surprise, it was changing, only not in the way she expected. Her stomach was growing!

"GAH! WHA-WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" She cried, her tummy still swelling more and more. The growing didn't just stay in her stomach, though. She noticed that her back and her legs were filling up and getting bigger and rounder as well.

Twilight's jaw nearly fell to the floor. She dropped her notepad and pencil and started asking Pinkie questions. "How is that even physically possible? Do you know if it hurts her?"

"Cmon, Twilight. You know I would never let you guys do something that would hurt Rainbow Dash. She's my friend, too," Pinkie answered.

Rainbow Dash whipped her head around, frantic for help…but at the same time, she didn't want help. "Thank Celestia nopony can see me right now!" Dash said outloud. Her belly was so big now that it pushed her hooves off the ground, rendering her immobile. She tried to take to the sky, but her newfound weight kept her anchored to the this point, she didn't care if anypony saw her; she needed help, and she needed it fast. "Somepony, please help me!" She whined.

"I don't think she seems too happy about his, guys.I actually feel bad for her. I think we should go and help," Fluttershy said.

"What, are ya suggestin' we should've asked her permission before using this stuff on her?" Applejack asked sarcastically.

"Yes. I mean, at least she wouldn't be as scared when it started to happen," Fluttershy said meekly.

Applejack opened up her mouth to respond, but closed it when she remembered who she was talking to.

"Anyway, I think Fluttershy's point was that we should go and help her. She does look really scared," Twilight said. "Okey-dokey-lokey!" Pinkie said. Out of nowhere, she pulled out a boat motor and started to direct the cloud down to the ground.

Rainbow shrieked when she saw her friends.

"Guys, ask questions for later. You gotta help me!" Rainbow said frantically, flailing her hooves.

"Really, Dash? Ya think ya are just randomly inflating and ya didn't even think about what I told ya yesterday about there being serious consequences next time ya ate mah berries?" Applejack said, ignoring Rainbow's plea for help.

"Wait, do you seriously mean that you're turning me into a blueberry?!" Rainbow asked.

"Yep, Ah'm afraid I am. And actually, it was Pinkies idea," Applejack said.

This didn't make Dash feel better at all. "Pinkie? Why would you do this to me? I thought we were friends!"

"Yeah, I know, and we still are. But then I found out that you had been misbehaving, and I had an idea on what to do to teach you a lesson! Turning you into a blueberry!" Pinkie said ecstatically.

"What?! I can't be a blueberry! I have a life to live and mmph! Mmph mmph mmph! M mphh mmph!" Rainbow said, but her words were reduced to muffles as her back and chest closed in on her chin and as her mouth filled with excess juice that wouldn't fit in her body, causing her cheeks to puff up with the sticky, blue liquid.

"MMPH! MMPH! MMPH MM MMPPH!" Rainbow Dash squealed. She tried to flail her arms, but found that they had been sucked into the giant blue ball that was her body. The only way you would've been able to even recognize Dash as herself, much less as a pony, would be from her enormous, now-blue cutie mark, her rainbow mane and tail, and by the four stubs that used to be the tips of her fore and hind legs.

The group kept backing up as Rainbow swelled to incredible sizes, and she showed no signs of stopping.

"Umm, Pinkie? Is it going to stop soon?" Fluttershy asked.

"Uh-umm, y-yeah, i-it should stop very soon. But you know, we should also worry about ourselves, y-you know, too," Pinkie said, her voice wavering a bit.

"Pinkie, A-Ah thought ya said she would-wouldn't be ha-harmed!" Applejack said, her voice cracking. She knew she shouldn't have done this.

"I TAKE THAT BACK!" Pinkie screamed. She then ran behind the blueberry bush and hid. "DUCK FOR COVER!" She screamed. The others listened and dove behind the bush. From nowhere, Pinkie pulled out an umbrella big enough for the four of them and held it above their heads.

Meanwhile, Dash, accepting her fate, started praying her last prayers to Celestia.

"Oh, sweet, merciful Celestia, please don't let me pop, please don't let me pop, please don't let me pop, PLEASE DON'T LET ME POP! I have Life to live! I can't die, not like this! I'm too awesome! Scootaloo graduates from junior school tomorrow, and I just can't miss that! Plus, if I explode, I can't get revenge on the others for doing this to me! So, PUH-LEASE, MAKE IT STOP!" Dash thought in her head, her eyes wide as dinner plates.

*GUUuuurgle!*

It stopped. She finally stopped growing.

"Oh, thank Celestia!" Rainbow thought, her eyes still wide open.

Pinkie peered over the blueberry bush. She saw Rainbow, all in one piece, and not splattered all over the side of Applejack's barn.

"Guys! It's done! Rainbow stopped growing!" Pinkie said excitedly. The others looked up and hopped over the bush.

Pinkie Pie walked over to Dash, raised a hoof, and gave the giant berry a poke.

"MMPH!"

"Heehee, sorry Dashie," Pinkie chuckled sheepishly.

"My! She must be 20 feet across in all ways!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Yup, she is!" Pinkie said, measuring the giant blueberry.

"Okay, time to negotiate," Applejack said.

"What're you going to say?" Fluttershy asked.

"You'll see. Twilight, if ya will," said Applejack, sitting on the purple Alicorn.

The two flew up to the height of Dash's head, so the two of them could talk, face to face. Except, only Applejack would be doing the talking, as Rainbow Dash couldn't, being in her current state.

"Now, after some thinking, Ah've made some deals. Ah've recently learned that ya really, really like a certain blue fruit, and Ah'm gonna respect that. So that's why, once Ah'm done harvesting them, Ah'll grow ya your own patch of berries, just for ya. But only if ya stop eating mine, starting today. And if you don't agree, we'll keep ya like this until ya do, whenever that may be. Do we have a deal?"

Rainbow Dash did her best to nod, seeing as how she couldn't speak.

"Good. Now, I think Pinkie has something she would like to say," Applejack said, finishing her negotiation.

Pinkie pulled out a ladder from nowhere, leaned it in the gigantic Pegasus' underside, and climbed up.

"Uh, h-hi, Dashie. Um, I'm really, really, really, really, really, REALLY sorry we had to do this too you, but let's not dwell on the past. I'm here to talk about the future. Um, when I'm done here, we're all going to roll you through town, behind Sugar Cube Corner, where I have a juicer I built, just for you! But, um, we'll just roll you inside off that, juice you, and you should be back to your normal size and normal color! Oh, and I bet you're thinking: why a juicer? Well it's simple! You're full to the brim with blueberry juice!" Pinkie said.

Upon herring that, Dash's eyes went wide. "Juicing? Blueberry juice? Why don't I get a say in this matter in what happens to me? Oh, right, I forgot! I can't have a say, because I can't speak, because of my stupid condition!" Dash thought.

If you know Rainbow Dash, you would know that she doesn't like anyone touching her hooves; or anywhere else for that matter. The fact that she was being touched by her friends, and the fact that they were only doing it to roll her to Sugar Cube Corner, was all too embarrassing and uncomfortable for her.

"Boy! She sure got heavy very quick!" Applejack said, rolling her friend to town.

"You got that right!" Replied Twilight with a grunt. All Rainbow did was stare at them disapprovingly.

Her friends must've noticed, because they stopped talking about her after that.

Once in town, they were met with dozens of stares, along with murmurs like: "Is that Rainbow Dash?" "What in Luna's name happened to Rainbow Dash?" "That's one way to win first prize at the county fair!"

This was one of those moments where Rainbow wished her rainbow mane and tail were also blue. She also wished she was a blank flank, or at least one for a few minutes until they got to Sugar Cube Corner.

It didn't help when The Cutie Mark Crusaders slammed into Dash, sending a spray of juice gushing through her mouth, splattering the dry ground with wet liquid. "Woah! What is that?" Scootaloo asked.

"Please don't see my mane or tail, please!" Dash prayed, hoping her adopted sister wouldn't realize what had happened to her.

Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle were about to leave, when all of a sudden, Fluttershy said "Oh, don't worry, Scootaloo! That's just Rainbow Dash! She'll be fine, in case you were wondering!"

"What…what happened to her?" Scootaloo asked, terrified.

"We poisoned some blueberries with a potion that Pinkie Pie made, and Dash ate those berries!" Fluttershy responded.

"Y-you guys did that? How is she supposed to fly now?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Ah don't really think she can, sugarcube," Applejack said.

"Wait till Rarity finds out about this! She's gonna be so weirded out!"

Dash's eyes went wide and she started shaking her head and trying to say something.

"Mm! Mmmmmm mmmm mmmm mmmmmmm mmmmm mmmmmmmm mm mm! (No! Please don't tell anypony what's happened to me!)

"What's she sayin, Big Sis?" Apple Bloom asked.

Applejack grinned and said, "We have no idea. But don't tell anypony, especially Rarity."

By now, Scootaloo was petrified and didn't know how this could happen. She was worried for Dash's safety, and she wanted to help find a way to bring her back to normal.

"I-I'll help you guys t-to try and fix Dash."

"Thanks for the offer, but we don't need any help! We already know how to fix her!" Pinkie replied, bouncing up and down. "Thanks for the offer though!"

"Now, Pinkie, I think if Scootaloo wants to help, let her. She does with Rainbow, after all," Twilight said.

"Yeah, and Ah think we could use the help. Ah'm all tuckered out already, and we're barely halfway Sugar Cube Corner!" Applejack replied. "So, Scootaloo, come and help us push her. The rest of y'all, go home, and don't. Tell. Anypony. And Ah mean it!

With that, two thirds of the Cutie Mark Crusaders took off running.

The six of them rolled her for another half hour, when they finally reached Sugar Cube Corner. They rolled her behind the bakery, where sure enough, there was a giant, "Dashie sized" juicer.

"Mmmmmmm! M mmmmm mmmmm m mmmmm mm mmmm mm mmmm mmm mmmmmm! (Finally! I didn't think I would be done in time for dinner!" Rainbow grunted.

"Okay, let's push her inside the juicer, and then she'll be done!" Pinkie said happily.

"Pinkie, if it's alright, I'd like to examine this before we use it. If it was built wrong, it might end up just smashing Dash. I don't know about you, but I'd rather have her be a blueberry than a pile of mush," Twilight said.

"Okey-dokey-lokey!" Pinkie said.

The juicer was a giant metal box with a door on it. The door was 20 feet across and 20 feet tall. Inside the door, there was a giant hammer-like machine, which Twilight inferred was the thing that squeezed all the juice out. To her surprise, the machine was well built. Twilight had no need to fix it, at all.

"Wow, Pinkie! I didn't know you were so good at building machinery!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Yup! I don't know why, but it's just like a second nature to me!" Pinkie replied.

"Okay, let's hurry up and get her in there," Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, Ah still gotta go buck some trees for a customer by tonight!" Applejack exclaimed.

The five ponies rolled Dash into the juicer, Dash protesting all the way.

"Don't put me in there!" Rainbow Dash screamed. "I'll be reduced to nothing but a pile of mush! I beg you, DON'T DO THIS!"

Although, it did sound a little more like this:

"Mmmm mmm mm mm mmmmm!" Rainbow shouted. "Mmm mm mmmmmmm mm mmmmmmm mmm m mmmm mm mmmm! M mmm mmm, MMMM MM MMMM!"

"What do y'all think she's sayin?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know, but we can ask her when she's done!" Pinkie said.

"If she still wants to ask, that is," Scootaloo chimed in. "I mean, you guys did turn her into a blueberry. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want to be friends with you again!"

"Right. Ah hadn't even thought of how she might react. Well, Ah guess we'll find out soon enough. Alright guys, roll her in!" Applejack said.

When they rolled her in, Dash got stuck in the door. They had to ram into her a few times just so she was all the way in the juicer.

They closed the door, Pinkie pressed some buttons, and the whole procedure was started up.

"Now what do we do?" Applejack asked.

Pinkie pulled out a lawn chair and some sunglasses from out of thin air. "We wait," she said.

It was almost night time in Equestrian, and a certain Pegasus was almost done being juiced.

The juicer stopped making a weird rumbling noise, and a light above the doorway turned green.

"Oh, guys! It's done!" Pinkie said happily.

"Finally! I thought she wouldn't be done until next week!" Twilight said.

Pinkie opened the door, and a small flood of juice streamed out of the doorway.

"Yoo-hoo! Rainbow Dash! Are you alright?" Pinkie asked.

Her response was a few groans and a mumble,

Applejack walked up to the door. "Rainbow Dash? Y'all right? Ah'm mighty sorry about today, if it's any consolation," the orange farm pony said.

"It's, ulp! okay," Rainbow said with a gag.

Applejack walked inside the damp metal box and lifted Dash into her back, ignoring the uneasy feeling of juice dripping onto her fur.

"I've never wanted to not eat blueberries so badly in my entire life," Rainbow groaned.

She was soaked, head to hoof, in blueberry juice. After this, they'd have to ask Rarity for her secret to removing these stains.

"Rainbow! You're okay!" Scootaloo said, hugging her idol and adopted sister.

"Hey, Scoots. Thanks for helping me. When we get home, you can choose what to have for dinner, as a reward," Dash said with an uneasy smile.

Scootaloo smiled back and hugged Dash once again.

"What do you mean I'll be blue for a month?!" Dash screamed.

"It means, blueberry stains are a pain and they are difficult to get out!" Rarity replied.

"But my job at the rainbow factory! I can't go to work looking like this!" Dash complained.

"I'm sure a simple trip to the manager will fix things right up," Twilight said.

"I am the manager! I own the place!" Dash shouted.

"Well, maybe you should look both ways to see if a blueberry cart is passing by before you fly at 200 miles per hour!" Rarity said.

Dash looked confused, but then quickly remembered. They had told Rarity that Dash had crashed into a blueberry cart at the market, and that's why she was blue.

Rarity noticed Dash's confused look. "Is there something else I should know about?" Rarity asked.

"Ooo! Ooo! Yes! I'll tell! We turned Dashie into a blueberry and then we juiced her and the juice soaked her fur and that's why she's all blue!" Pinkie said quickly.

Rarity looked disgusted. "Oooo...okay," she said.

"Pinkie, Ah thought we agreed not to tell anyone!" Applejack said.

"Yes, I know. But it just slipped out, that's all!"

The 7 of them all had a good laugh after Pinkie said that. Even Rarity.


	2. A Violet Rainbow

A Violet Rainbow

"RAINBOW DAAAAAAASH!"

The pegasus looked up at the glaring alicorn from behind a bush. She smiled an innocent smile, followed by an adorable squee. Still, the accusing stare remained intact. "Hehe, 'sup, Twi? Just came by for a short visit, that's all."

"And for a quick snack as well, apparently." She pointed out the spread of berry juice on Dash's muzzle. "How many times do I have to tell to stay away from my blueberry patch? You know I have to grow them just right in order for me to use them to make my new potion."

"That's just it, Twilight." She used her tongue to wipe away the juice remains on her face. "You're growing them so well, it could make AJ jealous! Plus, they're not even in season! I can't resist trying some while they're here."

"Well, I can't stand you trying to GET some while they're here! This is the third time this week, and I've had enough of this!"

"Awww, come on, Twilight! I still left you some!" She motioned over to a small bunch of about five blueberries left on the bush. "See? I didn't eat them all!"

Twilight half sighed, half grumbled at the sight. "How about next time, you leave me a little more than that. Let's say, THE WHOLE BUSH!"

"But Twilight..."

"No buts!"

"They're sooooo good!"

"Too bad. If you want some so badly, go grow some yourself!"

"But they won't be as good as yours..."

"If you use the proper technique, they could."

"But Twiiiiliiiight..."

"RAINBOW!"

She got up in Rainbow's face and said, "I don't want to see you sneaking a meal from my bushes again. If I do, there will be consequences! Do I make myself clear?"

Rainbow Dash whimpered and backed up a bit. Suddenly, she flew up her arms in frustration. "Fiiiiine!" She then flew off, mumbling to herself as she went.

"That pegasus, I swear, she can be such a nuisance!" said Twilight to herself as she walked back into her castle. The princess walked into her huge chemistry lab, where she created another concoction to regrow the eaten berries quicker. She walked back outside to pour it on, when suddenly, a pink figure came into view.

"Hey, Twilight! Whatcha doing?!"

"GAH!" The sudden exclamation caused her to stumble back a bit. "Pinkie Pie, what are you doing here?!"

"Oh, my eyebrows were twitching!"

"..."

"That means Dashie is causing trouble, and it lead me here!"

"Oh, well, you could definitely say that. Though, I wish you would've come here two days ago. For the last few days, Rainbow has kept coming here and eating my blueberries, knowing full well that they're meant for an important potion I've been working on."

Pinkie went over to investigate the ruined crop. She took out a magnifying glass from her hair. "Hmmm, veeery interesting...but it's quite simple!"

Twilight cocked her head. "What is?"

"Why she keeps taking your blueberries!" She couldn't help but giggle. "Don't you know how much Dashie loves them? Like, so much that she would eat anything blueberry related once she sees it?"

Twilight simply blinked. "Really?"

"Of course! In fact, she's been my number one taste tester for my blueberry sweets, like muffins, pies, cobblers, tarts, candies, smoothies, pretty much anything you can think of!"

"Wow, she must really like them..." said Twilight.

"You can say that again! She almost likes them as much as cider, but not quite. Though, I understand why you're in quite a 'bunch!' Heehee!"

Twilight smiled and rolled her eyes at Pinkie's little joke. "Yeah, I'm thinking about putting a barrier around it, with small holes on top to allow it to still get its necessary amount of sunlight, and..."

"No, don't do that!" interrupted Pinkie.

"...Why not?"

"Well, I guess you could do that, but that's the boring way of doing it. I know a much better way to keep her away, and at the same time, teach Dashie a lesson."

Twilight was a bit intrigued by what Pinkie was talking about. "What do you have in mind?"

"Come with me, and I'll show you!" With that, she started skipping away to Sugarcube Corner, Twilight following close behind. The pink pony trotted up to her room. Once they were both in, she closed the door and locked it. She looked around her and through the window to see if anypony was watching. When she was sure they were safe, she opened her drawer. From inside, she pulled out a spray bottle of some sort of blue liquid.

"Uh, Pinkie, what is that?"

"This is a very, super duper secret formula that I made. It's actually a prank I was intending just for Dashie, but then I thought that this would be taking it too far. But, we're not using it for a prank. We're using it to teach her not to steal from you never, ever again!"

Twilight inspected the blue liquid inside the bottle. "What does it do exactly?"

"That's what's so funny about it. I got the idea for it when I was eating some cupcakes, and Mr. Cake came up to me and said, 'If you eat too many cupcakes, Pinkie, you might just turn into one!' That's when I thought, 'Oh my gosh, that would be the perfect prank! Especially if I did it to a certain blue pegasus who just so happens to love a certain juicylicious fruit!' So that's where this comes in!"

The alicorn thought about what her friend just said, then gasped. "Pinkie, you didn't..."

The party pony burst out into a fit of giggles. "Yepper deppers! But don't worry, she doesn't really turn into one, she just turns blue and fills up with this stuff!" she said shaking the bottle.

Twilight winced slightly. "But, she won't be like that forever, will she?"

"Silly Twilight! Of course she won't! After making this, I made a super duper big juicing machine for Dashie."

"You WHAT?!"

"So, what do you say, Twilight? Wanna give this a shot?" she said, ignoring Twilight's question.

Believe it or not, Twilight actually DID want to do this! Finally, she can get some revenge on that cocky pegasus. This may not be the best for her reputation as the princess of friendship, but it was all just to get some sense into Rainbow's noggin. "Okay, let's do this!"

Despite Twilight's warning, it seemed as though those berries were calling Rainbow's name; those ripe, plump, juicy berries that made her mouth water. Today, she was going to get some of them, despite the consequences, and possibly the end of her life. "Just one bite, that's all I need." she thought to herself as she snuck behind Twilight's castle to her giant berry bush. Just above, in a puffy, white cloud, Twilight and Pinkie spied on their cyan friend, watching her circle around her prey.

"Are you sure this is safe, Pinkie?" whispered Twilight. "I sorta wish we tested it first."

"Awww, don't worry, Twilight, she'll be just fine! I also remember testing it on Gummy, and it worked perfectly!"

"On Gummy...? Oh well, if you say so."

They continued to watch Dash as she took her first bite. Suddenly, her eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "Oh no," thought Twilight, "she can taste it. She's gonna spi-"

"MMMMMMM!"

Suddenly, Dash dove her face into the bush and greedily started to eat all the blueberries she could fit in her mouth, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of juice when she bit down, causing them to explode in bountiful rivers of liquid. Some of the juice leaked from between her lips, her puffed cheeks not being able to hold the heavenly extract before she could swallow.

"Heeheehee, perfect! The more berries the better!" claimed Pinkie as she gazed at Dash through a pair of binoculars. "Ooo! I think it's starting!"

Twilight looked down to see a peculiar sight: Rainbow's nose was turning a deep, rich blue. The color started spreading across her face, to her neck, to her chest, to her belly, to her legs, and finally her rump, Though, Rainbow didn't seem to notice the sudden change, as she was too mesmerized to pay any attention. Twilight took out the notepad she brought along with her. The princess decided it she should make some observations; maybe she could do some experiments later.

*GUUUURGLE!*

The sudden noise startled the three ponies, meaning Rainbow was broken out of her trance. "Wha...huh? What's going o..." Rainbow looked down at herself and shrieked. Her body wasn't the totally awesome, sky blue that she knew she was. It was more like an ocean blue, no, a deeper blue than that. Maybe like...

*GUUUURGLE!*

"Oooh...I don't feel so good..." she mumbled to herself. Her belly felt queasy, like she just at a huge meal at Applejack's place and Pinkie Pie brought dessert to go along with the farm pony's share. Dash reached down to rub her sore midsection, but something didn't feel right. It felt like her belly was...changing. She slowly looked down and, to her horror, she was right. Only, it wasn't really changing, it was growing!

"GAH! W-WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" she cried, the rumbles and gurgles still dancing in her swelling tummy. The swelling didn't stay in her stomach, though. She noticed it was starting to happen everywhere! Her legs and back were filling up at a quick a pace. A slight disbalance in her stance made her turn around to realize her behind was getting round and plump as well. Her face turned a deep violet. "Thank Celestia, nopony can see me right now." she thought.

Although, Twilight and Pinkie Pie still kept watch in the clouds above, Twilight's jaw hung agape. "How is this physically possible?!" she asked. "This must be terrible for her organs! It could cause displacement, damage, and what about her bloodstream? Do I even have to mention skin elasticity?"

"Twilight, trust me, nothing bad is going to happen to Dashie!" insisted Pinkie. "I would never hurt her, and you know that! Though, there was this one fanfic I heard of..."

"Never mind tha- wait, what?" Twilight shook her head. "Once again, never mind. My point is that I think we should go down and help her."

"I guess she isn't very happy about this, is she?" said Pinkie, observing the swelling pegasus. By now, Rainbow Dash has grown to the point her belly lifted her hooves off of the ground, rendering her immobile. She flailed her hooves, whining and whimpering about her situation. Desperate to find help, she flapped her wings for takeoff. Unfortunately, her newly acquired weight kept her anchored.

"Somepony, please, help me!" she whined.

"Yeah, I'd think she'd like a visit." agreed Pinkie. Then, from out of nowhere, she pulled out a pair of oars and rowed the two of them to the ground.

"I'm not even going to ask." said Twilight as they landed. They approached the still growing pony. Dash shrieked when she saw them.

"Twilight! Pinkie! Keep questions for later. You have to help me!"

"Really, Rainbow? You think you're just spontaneously inflating and you don't even think about what I said to you yesterday? I told you there would be consequences if you ate my berries again!" said Twilight, a stern look on her face.

"What? You mean...YOU'RE TURNING ME INTO A BLUEBERRY?!"

"Actually, it was Pinkie's idea." Hearing this made Pinkie grin a sheepish grin.

Knowing this didn't help Rainbow feel any better. "PINKIE?! Why would you do this to me?!"

"I'm sorry, Dashie. When Twilight told me about what you've been doing, I remembered that I had a mixture I made for a prank, but decided to keep because I was worried I would be taking it too far. But this is to keep you from stealing from Twilight, no pranking whatsoever."

The two kept backing up as Dash kept expanding to incredible sizes that Pinkie herself couldn't believe. The swelling showed no signs of stopping. Rainbow's face soon swelled up, removing her speech completely, leaving her to only moan in protest. Her hooves disappeared into the big, blue ball that was her body.

"Uh, Pinkie, is she almost done?" asked Twilight with a worried look on her face as she looked up at the towering blueberry in front of her.

"I-I'm sure it'll be very soon." the party pony replied, her voice shaking slightly. "But, of course, we should be concerned for ourselves as well, Twilight."

"Huh?"

"DUCK FOR COVER!"

Pinkie dashed behind a nearby bush, waiting for the impending doom to strike. Before Twilight could say anything, she was pulled next to her. The pink pony dug in the bush and pulled out an umbrella big enough for the two of them.

"P-Pinkie, I-I thought you said she w-wouldn't-"

"I TAKE THAT BACK!"

Meanwhile, Dash, accepting her fate, was calmly praying her final prayers to Celestia in her head.

"Dear Celestia, please don't let me pop, please don't let me pop, please don't let me pop! I can't die like this! I'm too awesome! I have a life to live! Scootaloo has her first flying lessons tomorrow, and I can't miss that! Plus, if I explode, I can't get revenge on Pinkie Pie for this! So PUH-LEEEAAASE MAKE IT STOOOOOP!"

I'd say she's taking this quite well.

*GUUUUUUuuuuuuuuurr...rr...r...*

"..."

"..."

"..."

It stopped. It finally stopped.

Twilight and Pinkie slowly peeked out from their refuge. Rainbow was still there, but not splattered all over the castle. Instead, she was slowly rocking back and forth on her barrel. Pinkie crept up to her bloated friend, curious at the sight. She carefully lifted her hoof, and gave Dash a little poke.

"Mmph!"

Pinkie looked up and saw a very disapproving stare from her best friend. "Oops, heehee, sorry...Dashie..." Pinkie backed up behind Twilight. "I don't think she's in a very good mood."

"It makes perfect sense why." replied Twilight. She spread her wings and flew up to Rainbow Dash so they could talk face to face. Well, Twilight would do the most talking; I'm not sure about Dash. "Okay, Rainbow. I'm pretty sure you know why you are in this state."

Rainbow did her best to nod, since talking wasn't really her best option right now.

"Just to let you know, we will turn you back to normal, but we first need to negotiate. Now, Pinkie told me you have a bit of a sweet tooth for these certain berries. After thinking it over, I decided to offer you an agreement. When the berries are ripe, I will collect as many as I need, then I will give the rest to you. If you want more, I'll give you some seeds and my own personal copy of 'Better Equestrian Homes and Gardens' for you to use as reference. So, do we have a deal?"

Rainbow quickly nodded. Sure, she'd have to do some work, and maybe get a crew of earth ponies to help, but it was worth getting back to her normal size.

"That's good!" Twilight flew back down and faced Pinkie. "You know what to do, right?"

"Abso-tuta-lutely!"

Rainbow could swear she could feel the, from what she could remember from Pinkie's rambling speech earlier, blueberry juice boiling madly inside her due to the heat of her anger. Pinkie's speech, you may ask? Well, it seemed like when she agreed on Twilight's little deal, she fell into a trap of humiliation and embarrassment. The party pony grabbed a pair of stilts from the same bush she got the umbrella and used them to stand and talk to Rainbow. Then she went on about how sorry she was, but at the same time how really funny this whole ordeal was. She mentioned something about rolling her back to Sugarcube Corner, putting her in a huge "Dashie-sized" juicer, and squeezing her back to normal.

Rainbow thought to herself, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're gonna do what now?! Can't I have my say of how this should go down? Well, I guess I can't due to my stupid condition. It's like they set this up just to ruin my reputation. Why must the world be this way? WHYYYYY?!"

If you know Rainbow, you know she doesn't like anypony touching her hooves. That, and pretty much anywhere else. So, when you have two pairs of hooves pushing against you, it can be pretty uncomfortable. Also, the fact that they were doing it to roll her, which she didn't approve of in any sort of way.

Second, they just HAD to roll her through town where everypony could see her. This was one of those moments where she wished her iconic rainbow mane and tail were purple, too. Plus, she wished she could be a blank flank just for a couple minutes until they could get to the bakery, that way nopony would know it was her. There wouldn't have to be the embarrassing murmurs from the townsfolk saying, "Is that Rainbow Dash?!" "What in Celestia's name happened to Rainbow?!" "That's one way to get into the Equestrian Produce Competition."

Yeah, it wasn't pleasant. At least they didn't run into the Cutie Mark Crusaders on the way there. Having to explain to her number one fan why her idol was now a giant piece of fruit would have taken up a majority of their day.

Anyways, behind Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie had built an enormous juicing machine built just for a certain pegasus. "Here, Twilight. I want to return this to you." She handed Twilight a big book. The title read "Kitchen Appliances 101 - Improve Your Kitchen with Today's Modern Technology and More!" Twilight never remembered lending that book to Pinkie. She'd have to ask Spike about that later.

"Pinkie, I would like to inspect this before we put it to use." she said, looking over the contraption.

"Whatever you say!" replied the pink pony.

Much to her surprise, the machine was actually very well built! All she had to do was adjust some gears, tighten some screws, and simple fixes like that. "Wow, Pinkie, I never knew you were this good at building machinery!

"Oh, that's just from all the years of working on the rock farm." she replied. "We had to build a ton of stuff in order to mine and break up boulders and stones and stuff."

"Interesting...anyways, I think it's ready for use."

"OH NO! Oooooooh nonononono!" thought Dash to herself, and really wished she could say out loud. "There is no way you are gonna put me in THAT!"

Unfortunately, she felt the now oh-so-familiar feeling of hooves pressing against her, preparing to shove her into the huge contraption. She couldn't let this happen. There was no way this was going to work! She had to stop this madness.

"NO! You can't do this to me!" Rainbow screamed. "Do you have any idea what's going to happen? I'll be squished to nothing but a pile of mush! Please, I beg you, DON'T DO THIS!"

Well, it kind of worked. It just didn't come out the way she wanted. It was actually more like this:

"MMPH! Hmm mmph mm mmph mm hmm!" Rainbow screamed. "Mm hmm hmph mhmph mm-mph hmph mmph mm mph-mm? Mm mm mph mm mmph-m mph mm hmph mm mmph! Mmph, mm mmph hmm, MMPH MM MMPH!"

Pinkie and Twilight looked at each other, not being able to comprehend the pegasai's cries for mercy. "What do you think she's saying?" whispered Twilight to Pinkie.

"Let's juice her, then we can ask her when she's done!" Pinkie replied.

"I guess, if she still wants to ask." The two then continued to push Rainbow into the juicer, ignoring her muffled shouts to stop. After shoving her in and slamming the metal door shut, Twilight looked over to Pinkie and asked, "So, now what?"

Pinkie rushed over to the side of the machine and pushed some buttons, making it roar to life. "We wait." she answered. The earth pony zoomed away and back in a blink of an eye, bringing back with her a lawn chair, some sunglasses, and a strawberry banana smoothie. She reclined into her seat and released a sigh of contentment.

Twilight blinked a couple times before saying, "Well, if you say so." From her saddlebags, she pulled out a book to read for the remainder of the time.

The sun was about to make its descent over the beautiful land of Equestria. At the same time, a certain rumbling noise was fading away from behind Sugarcube Corner. With a snort, Pinkie woke up from her nap, while Twilight just finished up the novel she was reading. A green light flashed above the door, signaling its completion of the juicing process. "Oh goody!" cried Pinkie as she pressed a button to open the door. "I was beginning to think Dashie wasn't going to be fully juiced until next Tuesday!"

When the door opened, a slight flood of juice rushed out. "Oh dear," cried Pinkie, "I was sure the storage tanks were big enough!" Pinkie Pie peaked into the machine. "Yoo hoo, Dashie! How's it going in here? Feeling better?"

All that came out was a long groan and a couple mumbles.

"Rainbow Dash, are you okay?" asked Twilight as she came in. She illuminated the room with her glowing horn to check out the scene. Luckily, Dash was not a pile of mush and was returned to her normal size. Though, this procedure does lead to the following side effect: extreme soreness.

"I've never wanted to do nothing so badly in my life." replied Dash, limp and motionless. Twilight levitated Rainbow onto her back, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling of blueberry juice dripping onto her. Rainbow was soaked from head to hoof. Later, they were going to beg Rarity on her secret to removing these juice stains.

"We'll prepare you a nice, hot shower, Rainbow. After that, if you wish, you can rest at my place for a while." offered Twilight.

"Thanks, Twi. That would be awesome." During their slow walk back, Dash could finally relax and be happy that today's HUGE commotion was over with.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'LL BE BLUE FOR A WEEK?!" shouted Rainbow as hot water poured over her. Rarity had stopped by to help get the stains out. To avoid eternal embarrassment, they told her that Rainbow accidentally crashed into a blueberry stand at the market, which surprisingly was a good enough explanation for her. The scent of fancy soaps danced in the room, accompanying the mist and steam of the hot shower.

"I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash, but as I've claimed in the past, blueberry juice stains are a pain to remove. Now, if you do this procedure right when you get up in the morning and right before you go to bed, you should be back to your normal, rainbow-y self by next week."

"But what about my job at the weather factory?" the pegasus complained. "I can't go to work looking like THIS!"

"I'm sure a simple visit to the manager's office with a quick note will suffice." replied Rarity, massaging soap into her back.

Rainbow sighed and slumped into the tub. She mumbled something to herself as she felt the cold shampoo drip from her head as it was applied.

"Don't worry, Dashie. Everything will be okay. I'll throw a "Get Better and Not-so-Blue Anymore" party!" claimed Pinkie, jumping up and down.

"NO!" cried Rainbow, some of the water splashing onto the floor.

Pinkie stopped in midair. She slowly descended. "Awww, why not?"

"Don't get me wrong, Pinkie. I love your parties, but I don't want everypony seeing me like this."

Pinkie nodded understandingly. Meanwhile, Rarity got out a towel. "Alright, Rainbow. You can get out, now."

Dash eagerly stepped out, but forgetting where she was, she began shaking the water off.

"Rainbow, stop it!" cried Twilight as she tried to block off the water.

"GAH! My hair, my hair!" It was pretty obvious who was saying that. The unicorn immediately covered Rainbow with a towel.

"Hey! What's the- oh yeah...sorry..." Rainbow wrapped herself up, impressed by how warm it felt against her fur.

"It's...quite alright." said Rarity as she patted herself down with a towel.

"Well, I'd better be getting home. All of today's events sure tuckered me out." claimed Rainbow as she hung up her towel (Not that she usually would do that, only for Rarity's sake. And the fact she didn't feel like getting a lashing from her.).

"What do you mean 'events', Dash?" asked Rarity. "I thought you only crashed into a blueberry cart, which I hear you do quite often. The crashing, not into a cart specifically."

"Well, you see, um..." Twilight tried to find an excuse for Rainbow, until Pinkie Pie interrupted.

"Oo! Oo! Is it story time? Rarity, you're going to LOVE this one! You see, what actually happened was that we turned Dashie into a bl-mmph!" Luckily, Dash covered her mouth before she could say anymore. She gave her the glare of glares, making sure her lips were sealed.

Rarity gave an odd glance between them. "Is there something else I should know?"

"Nope! Nothing at all! Everything is perfectly fine!" said Dash as she slowly removed her hoof from Pinkie's mouth.

With that said, she gave a quick goodbye and flew out the door. After she left, Pinkie leaned over towards Rarity and whispered, "I'll tell you later." She also bid her farewells as she bounced out the door.

"Twilight, are you sure everything's alright?" she asked the alicorn.

"Oh, believe me, Rarity. After what happened today, I'm sure everything will be just fine."


End file.
